


We Can Learn to Love Again

by LaurensTurtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a lawyer, Eliza is dead, M/M, So is John, Thomas is Philip's teacher, Weddings, but honestly this was me trying to get over writers block, i love these assholes help me, im so sorry if you read this, love for angelica schuyler, peggy and laf are protective, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurensTurtles/pseuds/LaurensTurtles
Summary: He had always wanted a legacy. It was his sole ambition; to be the boy who made it out of the hell he was born in and make a name for himself. He used to think he would do that through his words, through being so loud that people had no choice but to listen. He had done a good job of that, people knew the name Alexander Hamilton, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted people to remember him when he was gone. But over the years, especially after settling down with Eliza, he had realised that maybe the definition of a legacy wasn’t what he thought it was. He realised that Eliza was his legacy, his friends were his legacy, Philip was his legacy. He had a legacy and he knew now that he didn’t have to overwork to create a name for himself.Alexander Hamilton was struggling with the death of his wife and raising their son when the person who seems to hate him the most might just be the person that he needed all along. 5 moments in the story of Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.





	We Can Learn to Love Again

“Daddy!” Alex heard his son yell in excitement and hurriedly looked up from his phone, just in time to catch the young boy in his arms as he flung himself into them. Philip hung on tightly, his arms wrapped around Alex’s neck, his legs gripped around his waist. Alex wrapped his arms around Philip just as tightly, relishing the contact with his son after the long day he had just had. Not wanting to lose the comfort of his son, he shifted the five-year-old into a position that allowed Alex to walk and carry him at the same time, standing up fully and looking around. 

The playground where they were stood was empty of students and parents. Guilt spread through Alex’s chest, the feeling that he had let his son down again. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time in a while, and he had promised Philip things would be better now. He had messed up, again. Alex was an hour late to pick Philip up and it was completely his fault. The only person around was a tall man, with dark skin and out of control curly hair. He had on a magenta shirt which made him stand out against the grey of the sky and buildings around him. He walked towards the man, the process slow, as Philip was still clinging to him, his head now rested on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for waiting with him. I’m so sorry for being late, the case I was on went on longer than expected.” The man merely glared at him, his disapproval obvious in his expression.   
“Did you win, Dad?” Philip’s muted voice came from his shoulder, muffled by the material of his suit. Alex smiled, his son’s enthusiasm and interest infectious.  
“Sure did, Bud.” He could feel Philip’s wide grin against his shoulder and then he twisted around to face the other man, the smile ever-present on his face.   
“My daddy is a lawyer! He’s awesome.” Philip jumped out of Alex’s arms, and ran over to the other man, hugging him. Alex stood and watched them, the way the man’s face softened exponentially and his arms automatically wrapped around Philip. As they pulled away, Philip stayed by his side.

“Dad, this is my new teacher! He’s awesome too! He’s teaching us about the jungle!” Philip looked so happy with this fact that Alex just grinned back, before turning back to Philip’s teacher.   
“Well, like I said, thanks for waiting with him. We should get going now.” Alex was about to turn away when the man finally spoke.   
“Philip is a great kid. Which is honestly surprising with you as his male influence. How could you just leave him here? Thomas Jefferson, by the way.” His tone was angry and annoyed, which made Alex annoyed in turn, and he prepared for an argument.   
“I was at work. I couldn’t exactly walk out of court in the middle of a murder trial.”  
“And why didn’t you call someone to pick him up for you? His mother, perhaps? I’m certain that she cares about her son more than you appear to.” Alex’s head shot up from where he had been looking at Philip, who had started playing hopscotch, oblivious to the tension.   
“My wife died last year.” Was his simple reply, but it was enough. Jefferson’s eyes softened and his lips parted, a wisp of air escaping through them. His entire aggressive demeanour slipped, pity and understanding replacing it. Alex hated it. 

He was used to this reaction. Everyone acted differently around him once they found out, even his friends trod carefully, trying to stop him breaking, treating him like china. Alex was a hurricane, a force of nature, full speed at all times. He hated that everyone was treating him like he was weak, like if they made one wrong step he would shatter. He wouldn’t. It was worse when people treated him like this, it reminded him that nothing was the same as it used to be, it could never be the same; he could never be the same. That’s why he threw himself into his work. Nobody cared about his dead wife, or his young son when he was in court. He was simply the lawyer that they had to try and beat. It was constant, the same as it had always been. 

“I’m sorry.” Jefferson’s voice was soft and sympathetic; it made Alex’s skin crawl.   
“Don’t.” His reply was sharp and harsh, shocking the teacher. “Sorry.” Alex amended “I’m just sick of people pitying me. Can we just go back to the part where I’m a horrible father and I should be doing better?” Jefferson still stood shocked and still, but some of his pity ebbed away. Alexander may have lost his wife, but he was still a pretentious bastard, with an unsurprising ability to annoy anyone if he tried hard enough. And he tried. Jefferson sighed but shook his head and turned away, watching Philip again.   
“I meant it, you know. Philip really is a great kid.” His voice was soft and inoffensive, different to how it had been before, but Alex had a feeling that it was admiration for Philip, rather than sympathy for him.  
“I know.” It was the only thing that Alex could think to say. He did know that Philip was an amazing kid, an amazing person. He and Eliza were more than Alex had ever deserved, yet he had been given them anyway. And now that Eliza was gone, Philip was the only thing that kept Alex going some days, his only reason to get out of bed and live his life. Philip was the reason that Alex was still alive. 

He was broken out of his reverie by a phone ringing. After a moment of confusion, he realised that it was his and he sighed deeply. It was never good when somebody called him these days. Looking at the screen, the name Aaron Burr was displayed in bright letters, causing a small groan from Alex before he answered.  
“What do you want Burr?” He saw Jefferson snort slightly at his clipped tone and obvious annoyance, but he paid it little heed. 

“Good afternoon to you as well, Hamilton.” The sarcasm was obvious in Burr’s voice and Alex smiled a little. He and Burr may not be the best of friends, but they ran in the same circles and Burr was one of the only people who hadn’t changed his attitude towards Alex after Eliza died. 

“What do you want Aaron?” Alex repeated, but with a laugh in his tone, shaking his head a little. Jefferson was watching Philip, but he was chuckling along to the conversation. Alex didn’t know if he could hear Burr’s end of the conversation, but he was also aware that he had the volume up rather loud and Jefferson was finding the conversation a little too amusing for him to just be hearing Alex’s side of it.

“We have a new case, Alexander. It’s a big one. Murder defence. Some celebrity killed his wife.” Burr said in his monotonous drool. Alex could imagine his face as he said the words, bland and inexpressive, but with his usual smugness around his mouth and eyes. Alex himself groaned, having just finished a big case for the firm he had hoped for a little time off, knowing that he had been spending far too little time with his son and friends.

“Burr, you know I can’t. I promised Philip that I would take some time off, spend more of my time with him. You know he’s only just starting to get back to normal after Eliza. I can’t start letting him down again.” Alex sighed and grumbled, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to get out of this case. In court, he was able to argue anyone into agreeing with him, no matter what he was arguing for. In his own life, however, he was powerless, the same boy that came to America from the Caribbean, lost and afraid, with only his words to help him through and make his legacy. 

He had always wanted a legacy. It was his sole ambition; to be the boy who made it out of the hell he was born in and make a name for himself. He used to think he would do that through his words, through being so loud that people had no choice but to listen. He had done a good job of that, people knew the name Alexander Hamilton, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted people to remember him when he was gone. But over the years, especially after settling down with Eliza, he had realised that maybe the definition of a legacy wasn’t what he thought it was. He realised that Eliza was his legacy, his friends were his legacy, Philip was his legacy. He had a legacy and he knew now that he didn’t have to overwork to create a name for himself. 

“They asked for you specifically Alexander. This is what you get for working your ass off to be the best lawyer in New York. You have to keep working.” The sarcasm and resentment were obvious in Burr’s tone, but Alex just grinned at the sentence. Because he had worked his ass off to be where he was, and he was the best. He had almost sacrificed everything to get to where he was, but in the end, he had realised that he didn’t have to be alone to be a good lawyer. He had created a family and become a top lawyer, which already put him above most of the miserable attorneys that Alex had met in his career.  
“Bitter much Burr? I’ll take the case, but tell Washington that there will be no late nights, no taking work home and if at any point this case becomes detrimental to Philip, I’m dropping it. Goodnight Burr.” 

And with that abrupt ending, Alex hung up the phone, shoving it back into his suit pocket. He looked up to check on Philip and saw Jefferson gazing at him, not in the same angry manner as before and not with a look of pity either, but wonderment and contemplation instead.   
“You really love him don’t you?” Jefferson asked, his voice soft and silky, his eyes questioning.  
“Who Burr?” Alex spluttered, incredulity seeping through into his voice.   
“Philip.” Jefferson managed to laugh out, before completely losing his posture at the affronted look on Alex’s face that morphed into understanding and a mixture of adoration and melancholy when Philip was mentioned.  
“Yeah, I do. He’s everything that I have left. But I know that I can never do right by him. Not completely. I’m always too focused on work or some other thing that could never be as important as he is but distracts me from remembering that I’m completely responsible for his upbringing. I’m the only role model he has and if I mess this up then I could ruin the most important thing in the world. I can’t destroy him too.” 

Jefferson was staring at Hamilton by the end of his ramble, laughter completely vanished, trying to figure out how he could help. Guilt seeped into his pores as he realised how insolent he had been when he had first met the man, who had at the time seemed like a typical pompous New York lawyer, but now appeared to be the most human-like person that Jefferson had met in a while. He was just great at hiding it. Looking at the man now, he saw the panic in his eyes, the dread that he had just spilt his deepest fears to a near stranger, who minutes before had been telling him that he was just as bad as he dreaded that he would be. 

“From what I’ve seen of Philip, he’s doing just fine. He really is a great kid and even the worst person in the world probably couldn’t mess him up.” spoke the words comfortingly, but noticed the affronted look on Hamilton’s face and noticed how the words could be interpreted.  
“Not that I think you’re the worst person. You’re human. You make mistakes and then you try and fix them. You’re trying to cope the best you can with the death of your wife and the new responsibilities you have as a single parent. You are doing everything possible for Philip’s well-being and happiness and you’re not doing a bad job. And mistakes like today don’t make you a bad parent or a bad person. You love him and you are the world to him. You can tell that he adores you. So you have to be doing something right.” Thomas’ voice was slightly raspy by the time he finished and Alexander had an awestruck expression on his face, not having believed that the man in front of him could ever say something like that.

“Dad, I’m hungry.” Philip’s voice broke the silence and Alex choked out a laugh, attempting to break some of the tension. Looking down at his son, who is now clinging to Alex’s suit trousers, Alex laughs again and nods.  
“Alright then Pip, let’s get home. Maybe we can try and get Aunt Angelica round to cook.” At this Philip’s eyes brightened and he let out a cheer, already running off in the direction of the car park, yelling a quick goodbye to his teacher.

“Well, I guess I should go after him. Thanks again for staying. I guess I’ll see you around Mr Jefferson.” And with that Alex was gone, leaving a startled Thomas left behind in the wake of their goodbyes. He had a feeling that the Hamilton’s would be the death of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few weeks before Thomas Jefferson met Alexander Hamilton again. They met in what should have been the most unlikely of places, yet somehow neither was surprised. The bar was crowded that night, teeming with bodies and Thomas was sitting miserably at the bar, drinking fancy drinks that he couldn’t remember the name of and surrounded by people just slightly too young for him, although this didn’t appear to stop them from trying to strike up meaningless conversation that would lead nowhere except Thomas’ bed and a morning of regret. 

Alexander was enjoying a rare night off from work and his responsibilities, drinking multiple shots with Laf and Herc by his side. They had managed to grab a booth in the corner and had been guarding it fiercely the whole night, knowing that if they left it for a second someone else would be quick to take it. They were used to this after all the years they had been drinking together and had developed a routine to buy drinks and pick up strangers at the bar. It was Alex’s turn to get the drinks and he clumsily made his way to the crowded bar, before pausing as he recognised the wildly curly hair of a certain teacher. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr Jefferson.” Alex practically cooed, his voice slightly slurred. He watched as Thomas’ head whipped around and a small smile graced his lips. It was a startling change from the last time they met, where most of the conversation had consisted of harsh bitterness or unwanted sympathy.   
“Mr Hamilton. What are you doing here?” Alexander wrinkled his nose at the words and Thomas worried for a second about his well-being, but then a small giggle escaped his lips. 

“God I hate that name. It makes me feel like I never left work. Or like my father and I never want to be him.”  
Alexander rambled, uncaring of his audience or how the words may portray him. Jefferson merely laughed and patted the seat next to him, which had, only minutes before, been occupied by a young woman who was far too drunk to make rational decisions and far too young to be trying to sleep with him. Alex sat with no hesitation, forgetting about the drinks that he was supposed to be returning with and the fact that the man that he was sitting with was his son’s teacher. 

“Alexander then. What can I do for you?” Jefferson’s voice was silky and a hint of the Virginian accent that he usually tried to mask slipped through into the words. Alex merely shrugged and raised his hand to summon the bartender, who nodded and began to make his drink, knowing Alex’s order from the years that they had been returning to the same place. Thomas simply waited for the drink to be delivered, some mixture with an obscene amount of vodka, before trying to talk again. 

“So, how’s Philip?” Alexander’s eyes brightened at this, the remaining weight slipping off of his shoulders and making him appear a lot younger. He went off on a rant about all the things that Philip had done, the good, the annoying and the awful. Thomas listened with undivided attention and neither of them even noticed when Lafayette eventually came and ordered the drinks that Alex had forgotten, giving them both not so subtle glares, amusement hidden in his eyes. 

They talked for hours, become progressively drunker. Alex told the story of his childhood and subsequent rise to prominent New York lawyer, something that nearly nobody was allowed to hear and Thomas recounted how a rich Virginian like himself had ended up as a New York teacher. They could both feel themselves falling and knew that they would usually be terrified, but something, whether the alcohol coursing through their veins or the comfort of each other, refused to let them be scared. 

They both ended up in Thomas Jefferson’s bed that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week later that Thomas met Angelica Schuyler for the first time. He was watching to make sure that all of the children got to their parents safely when he saw Philip running up to a woman that he had never seen before. After the events that had recently unfolded with Alexander, as well as the hundreds of messages that he had received from the man since they had begun their… relationship? Whatever it was, Thomas felt overly protective of Philip and didn’t want him to be hurt, so he started to make his way towards them. However, before he got close, he noticed that they were walking his way, so he waited for them to reach him.  
The woman was tall with dark skin that made her coral coat stand out and complement each other perfectly. She wore fire in her eyes as if she owned it, but there was something else. Something that softened the harsh edges of her figure and betrayed her unforgiving strength. Affection that made her powerful and grief, as though she had seen the worst of the world and made it out the other side. She wore her emotions and past plastered on her face for all the world to see, knowing that it gave her strength and admiration. 

“Thomas Jefferson?” She enquired but continued without pausing for a response. “Angelica Schuyler. I’m Philip’s aunt.” At this, she gestured to the young boy who was grinning up at Thomas whilst holding onto Angelica’s hand. Thomas nodded, unsure as to what to say. Before he could think of anything, however, Angelica was telling Philip to go and play and talking again. 

“I’m Alexander’s sister in law.” This made Thomas worried. So this was Alexander’s dead wife’s sister. Was she here to tell him to back off? Tell him about the epic love story that was Alex and Eliza? Alex hadn’t really mentioned Eliza much apart from her name and the fact that they met in college. Angelica could be here to say anything and it was highly likely that Alexander would listen to anything she had to say, the two probably being very close. 

“He’s told me about you. About what happened” Thomas prepared himself for the blow. “I haven’t seen Alex this happy in a long time.” Wait, what? “Last year when my sister died, he could barely get himself out of bed. He was devastated. We all were. She was everything to him and I think the only reason he managed to overcome his pain was Philip, the need to protect him and make sure that he was okay, but even now he still has days when he calls me in the middle of the night sobbing and alone. But you make him happy again, which is something I thought I would never see. I think you could be good for him. But you better be sure about him because if you break his heart he has a lot of people who will come and break you. I don’t think he could handle that sort of pain again.” 

At this Thomas finally spoke up, knowing that this was Angelica giving him a chance to prove himself.   
“I’m not going to hurt him. I know that he’s had a rough past and I know that I can never be Eliza, but I want to be there for him. In the short amount of time that I’ve known him, he’s become a part of me. I can’t even remember what it was like before I met him and I don’t want to. I love him.” Thomas hadn’t realised that the words were true until he spoke them, but now they were out there he couldn’t ignore the sensation. 

Thomas was in love with the way Alex’s eyes lit up when he talked about Philip, his protective streak that only appeared when in relation to his son. He loved the way that Alex had fought for everything he had, despite what he was born into, the circumstances that seemed determined to halt his ambitions. He loved the determination that Alex possessed and the way he did everything full on, nothing by halves. He loved the way Alex spoke, with passion burning in his eyes and his soul on fire, fighting for everything he believed in. He loved the way Alex moved, quick and graceful, or slow and fluid, captivating and inimitable, the dancer on stage, always making sure to enthral the ever watching audience. Thomas Jefferson loved Alexander Hamilton. 

Angelica smiled knowingly and called Philip over, both bidding their goodbyes before leaving Thomas alone with his new revelation, one which he was certain would change his life forever. He had to talk to Alexander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a year later that Thomas proposed to Alexander. 

It had taken awhile after meeting Angelica to become accustomed to Alex’s makeshift family and the life that he led, but eventually, he had been accepted by all of them, after multiple assurances that he had Alexander’s best interests at heart. Alex’s other sister in law Peggy and his best friend Lafayette had been the hardest to crack, seeming the friendliest, but being the most protective of Alex and Philip, as well as having been very close to Eliza. They had been fiercely loyal to Alex, checking that Thomas was suitable for him and it made Thomas smile, knowing that Alex had all of these people who loved him so deeply and cared so much. 

Thomas had been the most worried about Philip’s acceptance, knowing that Philip would always be the most important thing in Alexander’s life. However, the young boy had been welcoming and open to Thomas, seeming to have no qualms shifting from a student/teacher relationship to one a lot more personal. They now often spent days out together or curled up on the couch watching countless Disney movies. If Alexander couldn’t pick Philip up from school it wasn’t uncommon for Thomas to take him home himself, especially after he and Alex moved into Alex’s house together. They had chosen Alex’s place because Alex didn’t want to move Philip around again, having relocated uptown after Eliza’s death, but Thomas wasn’t complaining. The house was nice, especially for New York City. 

Thomas and Alex were curled up in bed the night that Thomas asked the question. He could tell that Alexander was tired, his court case had run late and he had barely made it home before Philip went to bed. Now he was curled around Thomas, head resting on Thomas’s chest, tracing patterns on the silky skin there. Thomas himself had no intentions of asking the question right then, but looking down at Alex he knew that he would never be more in love than he was right then and anyway, this was much more them than the restaurant proposal that Thomas had planned. 

“Hey, Lex?” Alex hummed a reply and carried on tracing shapes along his chest, so Thomas took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Marry me?” Alex bolted upright and Thomas began to panic at the sight of the frenzied look in Alex’s eyes. 

“What?” Alexander’s voice was soft and soothing, contrasting the frantic look and panicked exterior. He was sat up fully now, staring at Thomas intently, something unidentifiable in his violet eyes. Thomas took another deep breath before he continued speaking. 

“Alex, you are everything to me. I never thought that I would love anyone as much as I love you. I love everything about you, the way you get so focused when you work, how your eyes scrunch up. I love the way you get so passionate about what you believe in, the way that you fight for everything that you think is right. I love the way you never let anyone or anything get the best of you. I love the way that you care for Philip. You have had so many awful things happen to you Lexie, and I know that your past will always be a part of you and I love that too. I never want to replace Eliza, but I want to be there with you for the rest of your life, because I don’t think that I could survive without you. So, Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?” 

Alex had tears in his eyes by the end of Thomas’s speech and had moved even closer to Thomas on the bed. Thomas could smell the coconut shampoo that Alex used and inhaled the scent, trying to calm himself down before he began to hyperventilate. Before he had time to take more than one breath, however, Alex was throwing himself around his body, clinging as tightly as possible, whispering a mantra of “yes, yes, yes” into Thomas’s ear. Thomas could feel tears dripping onto his bare shoulder as Alex sobbed, but he could feel the grin on Alex’s face pressed against his shoulder as well. Alex pulled back after a while and kissed him passionately, although both of them were smiling too much for it to lead anywhere. 

Pulling away, Thomas leaned back to reach into his bedside cabinet, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the ring box from the top and handing it to Alex, who cautiously opened it and then gasped slightly at the ring inside. It was a simple platinum band with emeralds placed delicately around it. Thomas took the ring and slipped it onto Alex’s finger, watching Alex’s shocked and entranced face. Once the ring was securely on Alex’s finger they both sunk back onto the bed in a heap of limbs. They clung to each other like they would die if they let go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex walked slowly down the aisle, intently keeping eye contact with Thomas who stood at the altar with tears already formed in his eyes. Alex’s arm was linked with George Washington, who as his general in the army, was the closest thing to a father figure that Alexander had. Philip stood at the altar with Thomas, tasked with keeping the rings safe. Alex’s heart swelled as he watched the way that Thomas kept a gentle hand on Philip’s shoulder whilst watching Alex, his two favourite people together and smiling. 

Alex and George reached the altar quicker than Alex thought possible and soon George was smiling at him and nodding, passing his hand over to Thomas’s and ruffling Philip’s hair, before taking his place in the front row with Angelica, Peggy, Laf and Herc. Alex could almost imagine John and Eliza there too, watching him proudly from their seats, watching him move on and learn to live again, after having lost so much and so many people. He liked to think that they would be proud of him and Eliza especially would be proud of the way that he had raised their son. He wished that she could have been here to raise Philip with him, but he knew that they would all be okay and that she was watching over all of them. 

Looking back at Thomas he felt all of the worries slip away and he squeezed his hand, smiling brightly when he felt a squeeze back. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, vows that he could barely remember saying and kisses that he’s sure set off fireworks in his head, but all he remembered was a rush of colours and sound. He remembered the feeling of Thomas’ hand firmly in his own the whole time. He remembered the giggles of Philip from their sides. He remembered meeting Angelica’s eye and recalling the first time he did this, the first time he felt so much love that he could hardly contain it and he knew that he was doing the right thing. 

Angelica had tears in her eyes, no doubt remembering the first time as well, when it was her sister walking down the aisle, when there was less grief in her past, when she smiled easily and loved hard. But today she could smile again, today was a day of celebration and it gave her hope that Alexander was able to find happiness after such an awful thing had happened. It meant that anyone could, because nobody had lived a tougher life than Alexander Hamilton.

Peggy watched on with admiration for the strength that Alexander had, knowing that he still held the weight in his heart that screamed Eliza, that yelled pain and demanded constant attention. But he still found it in himself to love again, to open his heart and let someone else in, after John and Eliza and his entire life, which had only ever taught him that to love was to be hurt. Peggy knew that she would never be able to do what Alexander did and she was thankful to Thomas for letting Alex love again and for giving Philip another parental figure that the boy deserved.

Thomas and Alex smiled the whole day, through the ceremony and the meal and the reception party. They were inseparable, clinging to each other like they could never let go. Alex held Philip close as well, keeping their little family together. It wasn’t perfect and there would always be ghosts, the ones of Eliza and John, storms and waves, but they knew that they would be okay. They had each other and Philip and the family that they had so carefully constructed together. They would be happy for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you made it to the end, congratulations. You have willpower and strength. I wrote this to try and get over the writer's block that I've been having with my other fic, which will hopefully be updated soon, but after I travelled from the UK to Florida for two weeks I could not seem to get back into the flow of writing. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too terrible and I would appreciate any comments or Kudos, even if it's just to give some constructive criticism.


End file.
